The new Duchess
by Joleneahere7
Summary: A girl Name Jolenea Rose gets sent to Nobel Michel kingdom and is given the biggest choice of her life. Will she accept or will she decline ?
1. Chapter 1

As I sit across this big fancy table I am nervous and waiting for Nobel Michel. What kind of first name is Nobel? He lives a big castle around nothing; it's like his own island. My parents sent me here but I have no idea why. They said "That I had to be given a choice". That right there confuses me. I'm dressed in a vintage V-neck and lace sleeve dark magenta mermaid lace gown looks like it was made long time ago; it's so beautiful and makes my pale skin look healthy. They also pinned my long pale blonde hair to one side in curls. They did my make up a little cat eye then put a light natural pink lipstick. I was put in a pair of beautiful black lace heels that has one strip of the color go through the shoe. It's like these shoes were just maid for this dress.

I am sitting there and must of lost time when I see an older man with long silver hair and a long beard is sitting across for me in official clothing it looks to be. He smiles at me "You look just like your Great grandmother, my dear."

I sit up straighter, never hearing about my family before. It has always been a soft spot for both of my parents. We were never allowed to talk about it. I smile at him "Did you know her?"

He smiles "Yes my dear, I knew her very well. Hold on one second."

He did something then his handsome butler Zain came in and says "What can I get for you, my lord?"

My lord? What the hell? Michel smiles "Please move Lady Jolenea down right next to me. As you know we have lots to discuss."

He gives a smile then bows. He calls for a maid to move my glass down then Zain takes out my chair for me as I stand to move closer to Michel.

I then sit in the chair as Zain pushes it in. Then I am right next to Michel, it looks like his green-blue eyes are misting up a little bit but doesn't-. We have the same eyes? Okay this is crazy. I must be losing my mind.

He then says taking me out of my mind "My Dear, has your parents ever said anything about where you come from?"

I look at him as the maid place a bowl of soup in front of me. "No they have never said anything. My mother and father would get worked up about it."

He gives a small smile then pats my hand "My dear, you are my great granddaughter."

I look at him in otter shock "I'm sorry, how you figure that? I could just be another person."

Now he has a big smile on his face and says "If it wasn't for your mother's word or this picture in my hand. I would say you might be right but I should explain something's."

I give a small smile apprehensive "Okay.."

He then says "Your father was the crown prince of Charles kingdom and your mother was duchess of Nobel. She is also my granddaughter."

I try to breath and take all this in as he continues "Your father never wanted to be king and your mother did not like this life. They met at a ball and your father was taken away by your mother's beauty, it was a sight to see. He must have come to three royal functions before he asked her to go on a date. After they went on a few dates, your father trusted your mother enough to tell her, that he was giving up the thrown to live a normal life. Well a few months later your mother found out she was pregnant and told him, then a week later your father told the king he was leaving with you mother. It was a big ruckus. But you mom and dad wanted you to have a normal life. Your mother never stopped talking to me but didn't tell me you were alive till your 21 birthday."

I stare at him "This is why I was taught politics and manners at such a young age? This is unbelievable but how? I mean how could they give up everything to move and live with nothing and have a kid?"

He looks at me with a small smile "It's called love my dear. One day, you will have it as well and understand it."

I look at him with a smile "So you're my great grandfather?"

He nods with a smile on his face and says "Yes my dear, you are Duchess Jolenea."

I then look at him confused then smile "Does that mean I have a cousin?"

He smiles "Yes, Edward crown prince of Charles is your first cousin."

I smile "I never knew I had so much family."

He then says as he grabs my hand softly "I want to know if you want to stay and take your title or leave and go back to your life old life?"

I smile but I am confused, should I stay in a life I wasn't born into and go back to my normal life or have an adventure? "May I see the picture?"

He gives me a bright smile "This is your Great grandmother at the ball where I first met her."

He hands me the picture and I am shocked. I look just like her but she has dark brown hair where I have pale blonde. She was the same dress on but with a big beautiful diamond necklace. I look at him "I do look just like her! That dress, is that this dress?"

He smile "Yes my dear, a beauty just like her and yes, I was saving it but it has one more thing to go with it."

As he said that Zain walked in hold a black velvet necklace box. He walks over to me and opens the box. I am shocked it is the same necklace, I then look at grandfather "Are you sure I can wear it? I mean it means a lot to you."

He smiles than pats my hand "Yes my dear and I want you to keep it."

I sit there shocked as Zain takes the necklace out of the box and moves my hair then puts the necklace around my neck. I then move my hair back as I light touch the necklace. I look to my great grandfather "I don't know if I can do this or if I should I accept."

He then smiles "I know it's a hard choice my dear but after we finish eating. There will be a ball here tonight and all the royals will be here. I would like for you to go. You don't have to tell anyone who you are or your title and by 1130 let me know if you are ready and I will introduce you to the crowd as my great granddaughter."

I smile "Of course, I will do it."

He smiles "ho ho! That's the spirit my dear. Now let's eat and you can tell me what has happened your life as to this date."

After all the talking and telling everything about me from being able to play the Cello and the piano, to knowing politics and being a bookworm and how I was soccer player in school.

Zain walked in about 30 minutes later saying "My lord it is time, people are arriving."

He says "Very well! Zain show Jolenea to what she needs before she goes downstairs to the ball."

He bows "Yes Lord Michel."

Lord Michel then looks at me "Remember my dear, this is your life. If you are not happy, change it."

Lord Michel then gets up and Zain bows as he leaves the room then Zain looks at me "Are you ready to go down, my lady?"

I smile "Do you mind if we go back to my room for a minute?"

He gives me a smile "Of course not, Lady Jolenea."

I smile as I follow after him back to my room after we leave the dining hall. Then he takes me to my room "I will be right outside if you need anything."

I smile then walk in then Zain shuts the door. I go to the bathroom and figured how to go in that dress. Then I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked beautiful almost like a real princess. The necklace pulled everything together; I put some more lipstick on then took a deep breath and keep telling myself it will be okay. I then checked everything then walked back in my huge room then out the door to Zain with my head held high and back straightened. Zain doesn't say anything but leads me with a smile. He leads me to a back door and says "Here you are my Lady. Remember to have fun."

He then leaves; I stand there shocked as he just walked away. Well at least I don't have to walk down stairs. I take a deep breath then enter the ballroom that is full but there is plenty of room to move. I start walking then a waiter comes past me "May I get you a drink, my lady?"

I smile "Yes please, may I have a white moscato."

He gives me a smile "Of course my lady."

He then scatters off then I start walking in further, it's then when I realize people are starting to whisper and look at me. I hold my head high and smile. Then I looked to my left for a moment when I bumped into something. I said then "I'm so sorry, excuse me."

As I straightened myself as I turned to look at who I had bumped and realized I six men in royal attire looking at me. The one that I bumped into has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. We just stare at each other for a second then one of the men beside him say "Well if I got bumped into a pretty lady like you did Wilfred, I guess I would stare as well."

I let a giggle out and turn my attention to him "I won't make no promises but there is a chance it could happen again."

He smiles "Wow your beautiful and have a sense of humor. Can we get married now?"

I let a little giggle "I'm not sure my grandfather would be happy about that."

The one with darker hair and dark blue almost purple looking eyes says "Who is your grandfather?"

I smile "I am not allowed to say till after tonight."

The one with pale silver hair says "My lady as to what is your name?"

I look at him and realize this must be my cousin Edward as we are both alike in height and hair almost. I smile at him "My name is Jolenea."

He then grabs my hand gently and places a kiss on it. "A lovely name for a beautiful flower, I am prince Edward of Charles."

I was about to say something when Wilfred finally got the ability to speak and says "You are very beautiful, I feel as though I have seen a picture of you or…"

I smile knowing he is talking about the picture but my hair is a different color so it's throwing him off. I look in his piercing blue eyes "Believe me, I don't think it was me. I like to... stay off of radar."

He smiles then a man with arrogant look and brown hair and green eyes says "Dance with me."

I was about to say something very rude when the waiter came over with my drink. He says "My lady."

Hands me the drink and bows "Your highnesses."

As I take a sip, Wilfred says "Is that your drink of choice Jolenea?"

I smile "Yes, it's my favorite but I also like the dark red wine called Liben moscato."

He smiles then Prince Edward said "This is Prince Wilfred" then He pointed to the man with brown hair and happy face "Prince Roberto"

Then to the man who asked me to dance "Prince Keith and then pointed to the one who has rather been quiet this whole time. "Prince Glenn."

I look at Prince Glenn for the first time and I look at him and realize I have met him somewhere before this but I can't put my finger on it. As I start to think about it a man walks over to Prince Glenn and appears to be his butler, I know him as well. Prince Glen says "What is it Yu?"

Yu doesn't get to answer because I step closer and say "Yu? It can't be?"

He looks at me and then realizes who I am "Lady Jolenea, it is a pleasure to see you again."

I smile "Wow Yu, you grew up nicely."

I blush as the words come out of my mouth. He has a light blush on his face "Thank you, my lady. You have grown be even beautifier since I saw you as a kid."

I smile "Please Yu, just call me Jolenea."

Another butler comes up then appears to be Prince Wilfred Butler; he has a mean face, dark hair and dark eyes. "Your Highnesses, I think it would be better if you all weren't so gathered here."

He then realizes I'm here "Who are you?"

I look at him "The better question is dear sir, who are you?"

He looks at me with a look I can describe "I am Claude, the master butler for Prince Wilfred."

I smile "A pleasure Claude, my name is Jolenea."

He was about to say something when a younger butler about my age comes over "Your highnesses are wasting time, talking to a commoner? Then you deny Prince Keith a dance. Who do you think you are?"

Then before I could say anything Prince Roberto "That is very rude Lukie, you have been hanging around Keithster too much."

Keith then says as he is aggravated "Stop calling me that! No one cares, she is just a commoner."

The smile never left my face as I say the next few words as I look Prince Keith in the eyes "Yes I am a commoner as you put it but don't forget your Royal highnesses without commoners you would have no one to rule."

With that I bow and walk away with my head held high, then Zain bows to me "My lady has come to a decision?"

I look over and I see the princes and butlers looking at us. I smile "Yes Zain, I will stay here."

As I say that the lights dim and Lord Michel comes in the end of the dance floor near the staircase. I then rush out of the room as Zain leads me, so I can go to the top of the stare case. As everyone is standing around him. "Hello my friends, tonight I have great news. I found out a last week about a great granddaughter. She is also the first Cousin of Crown Prince Edward of Charles. Please help me welcome her, Duchess Jolenea Levaincois of Nobel."

As he was finished Zain whispered to me "Walk down gracefully then hold Lord Michel hand."

I smile "Of course."

I stand straight and slowly walk down the stairs with a smile gracing my face, as I walk down the steps I can see people are shocked. I see the princes and the butlers looked shocked as well. I get a bigger smile on my face as I get to my great grandfather. He puts his hand out and I grab it lightly as I bow to him. He then kisses my hand then says "Jolenea, would you like to say anything?"

I smile and say "Yes, I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet all of you great people and I hope to meet more of you along the way."

He smiles "Alright, let the ball continue!"

He says that and people clap then get up to dance as the music starts. I smile as he says "May I have your first dance as Duchess Jolenea?"

I smile "Of course, Grandpa."

I bow as we get on the floor and I'm happy it's a slow song. He even twirls me at one point and I try not to giggle. He smiles "That sound is so precious."

I smile and we bow to each other after the song is over and he walks me off the dance floor. The waiter from before brings me a new drink of what I had before and a glass of red wine for Lord Michel. With that we walk around and we meet people. Then he walks me back over to the group of princes. He says "Prince Edward, I would like for you to meet your first cousin Jolenea."

He looks at me with a smile "I had the fortune of meeting her earlier though I didn't know she was my cousin but we do look quite similar."

Lord Michel then says "Yes, I believe you two do."

Wilfred then says with a bow with a hand out "May I have this dance, duchess Jolenea?"

I blush "Yes, you may Prince Wilfred."

He smiles at me as I put my hand in his and leads me to the dance floor. I'm so nervous dancing with Prince Wilfred; my heart is beating wildly when we make skin contact. Though he does not talk a lot, I feel his kindness. It such an attraction to him, it is a strange thing.

As we dance, he asks me a question I didn't think I would like to hear so much. "Would you like to come visit my kingdom?"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

We keep dancing as I think over the question? Do I want to visit the Philip Kingdom? I just meet some of my family members; surely I should not be selfish. I look at him in his stunning blue eyes as we bow to each other at the end of the dance. "Prince Wilfred, I would love to come to your kingdom. Perhaps In a month's time? I just met my family and I would like to get to know them.

He gives me that small sad smile "Of course, my lady I understand."

With that we walk back over to the other princes, Keith is still giving me a dirty look. I raise an eyebrow as we walk over, but instead I go the opposite way and I run into Wilfred's Butler, Claude. I smile "Sorry Claude, I didn't see you there."

He bows and says with a small smile on his face "My lady, I shall see you soon."

As he walks away I have never been more confused by a statement. As that night comes to an end and I go up to my room and change, someone bargains in while I am in just my bra and underwear.

As I look over startled I realize its prince Keith as I try to cover myself "What the hell do you thinking you're doing?!"

He looks at me shocked with his face red as he opens the door and runs out. I stand there shocked, what the hell?

I got changed and went to sleep. The next few days I learned a little bit more from my grandpa; I learned that Edward is to be married to the princess of Sweden and they had met when she was dressed as a commoner in the Philp Kingdom and she bumped into him on accident because she was so excited about trying the fresh baked cookies from a new bakery. I just think that was the cutest thing I ever heard.

Today, I am going to Charles. I am going to meet my uncle and aunt or the king and queen and also meet the Princess that Edward is going to marry. I am happy to meet them but I also can't help but miss those stunning blue eyes along with his beautiful blonde hair.

As I get to the castle, I get to my room and then I change into the appropriate dress for dinner. It's a beautiful royal blue dress with sleeves, it's so beautiful and the necklace of my grandmothers, then a pair of black and blue pumps.

As I fix my hair in the mirror, I am nervous. I am meeting more family members for the first time and I don't want them not to like me. I mess with my pale curly hair, and then put some make up on. When there is a knock on the door and someone enters, I turned and I am greeted by Louis.

He looks at me and blushes, "My lady, you look beautiful if I may say so. Dinner is ready my lady."

I give Louis a smile "Thank you Louis, compliment me anytime. Okay, please lead the way."

As we start walking there, Louis says "My lady, it will be fine. They have always wanted to meet you."

I put a smile on my face as I enter the room, I see the king and his long pale grey hair and his handsome features that remind me of my father and the queen has beautiful blonde hair with amazing almost purple eyes like Edwards. Next to Edward is a beautiful girl with long brown hair and beautiful brown chocolate eyes in a beautiful pale blue dress. I smile as I walk in and bow "Your majesties, It is a pleasure to finally meet you after all of these years."

The king is looking me up and down, and I stand there waiting for him to say something. He continues looking at me then stands, everyone looks as the king stands. He walks over to me and stands right in front of me and says "You look so much like your mother, yet you look as my brother as well. I have known about you for a couple of years but my brother told me it was your choice if you wanted to get into this world." The next part he looks me in my eyes and continues "I am glad you have, for now we can be a part of your life."

With that the king hugs me and I hug him back, he says "Welcome my niece, to the family."

I smile as he lets go of me and sits, as the queen gets up and hugs me as well, then says "What he says is true for we couldn't even tell Edward. Welcome to the family my dear."

Edward smiles at me and introduces his lovely fiancé beside "Lady Jolenea, this is my fiancée Princess Sydney of Sweden."

I smile "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

She smiles "Please just call me Syd, you are family after all."

Something in that smile leads me to believe that we will be very good friends. As we sit and talk about everything that has happened in my life up till now. Sydney then asks the next question "So do you think that any of the princes are attractive?"

I blush as I look down at my food as everybody looks at me head on now. I recover with a smile "I don't really know, I was too busy greeting and dancing."

She grins at me "Yes with a particular prince…."

I look at her "I don't know what you mean."

Prince Edward then joins in as he smiles a bright smile "I do believe you know what she's talking about dear cousin; or shall I refresh your memory to when Wilfred asked you to come to visit his castle."

I looked at him shocked, I then take a drink of my water as my uncle says "Prince Wilfred is a good boy; he will make a great king one day. I'm sure they would be honored to have you as there next queen of Philp."

I nearly choke on my water and I give a cough "I believe you are thinking way to fast, all I had was one dance with him…so far."

Sydney then says "So you are interested in Prince Wilfred then?"

I was about to say something then the king says "My well this will work perfectly, I will talk to his father the king tomorrow!"

I then shout "NO! Please don't!"

The king then gets a smile on his face "We are just joking my dear" I let out a breath as he continues as the others laugh.

They all are laughing, and I sit there with a smile on my face wondering why my family would ever give this up.

By the end of the dinner I knew that Syd and I were going to be best friends. The king then says "Tomorrow is the Charles ball; I would like it if you came my niece."

I smile "Of course uncle."

He gets a big smile then tries to hide it has he and the queens excuse themselves. I look over towards Edward and Syd as they look at me as if they have something to say but I then get to my feet and bow "Excuse me; I shall see you both tomorrow."

I then go to my room and change into some causal clothes, then walk outside the castle into the garden and look at the starry night. My father use to tell me stories about the gardens in the Charles castle, never would I have thought he was supposed to be the next king. As I walk around the garden, I touch the beautiful pink, white and red roses that are just so beautiful. I then decided to walk to the flower maze but as I did, it started to pour down rain. As I run back inside, I see Louis running down the hall "Lady Jolenea, what where you doing outside in this weather and when it's dark?! You need to change before you get sick!"

He basically pushes me into my room, and then into the bathroom "I will have the maids bring in clothes, my lady."

I roll my eyes and start the shower as I strip then get in, as I get out after I am done. I realize while I was showering the maid came in, dropped the clothes off, picked up the wet ones and wiped the floor dry and I didn't hear a sound. Whoever that maid is should be an assassin.

I get changed into the clothes and blow dry my hair then put in a ponytail. I then climb into bed, I look at the clock and realize it's almost 10pm I most of stayed out later than I thought.

At 6 am, I get awaken by someone jumping on my bed. I open an eye and see that it's Syd. "What are you doing?!"

She smiles and pulls the covers off me "Come on sleepy head! We need to buy you a dress for tonight that prince Wilfred won't be able to take his eyes of you!"

I groan out and turn away from her "No! I want sleep!"

Syd lets out an evil sounding laugh "I think you should get up now before the evil Syd comes out."

I don't say anything and I just lay there, no way a girl almost 10 inches shorter than can…

Then she starts tickling me on my side, as I try to move out of the way of her hands I fall off the bed with an "Oomph"!

Syd looks down and asks me "Are you okay?!"

All I can do is laugh, I laugh on the floor as Syd lays on the bed laughing. I hear a knock and then Louis walks in "Your highnesses! This is not proper behaving, behave your selves! We shall leave in 20 minutes for the dress maker downtown."

We stop laughing and stand as I go to the bathroom to change into a pair of nice jeans, a nice black lace top and a pair of black and white heels and fix my hair into pretty waves then had a little eyeliner and done.

Syd, Louis and I arrive at the dress makers, as they walk in they greet us. Louis explains to the main lady "We need a dress for her highness tonight, we have some premade that we would like to look at and if none of those work then we will need a one of a kind dress."

The lady seems to understand, bows and walks away. Louis then says "Let us be swift, you highnesses."

4 hours later after trying out what felt like 2,000 dresses we finally found one that we all loved. It was a lovely black laced dress with sleeves that had a nice V-neck; its tight all the way down to my knees then goes into a sheer black lace and found a beautiful diamond necklace to go with it and a pair of designer black heels that Syd loved.

After all that we finally go to a café now that it's almost 12 pm. We grab a coffee and a bagel, and then head back to the limo realize it's almost 1. Louis is going to freak out, I tell Syd and she starts laughing. I look at her like she's crazy "Jolenea, we were supposed to be back at 1230!"

I laugh "Fuck!"

As we get back to the car Louis gives us dirty looks but doesn't say anything. We get to the palace and he opens the doors and says "Highnesses please get ready for that ball, you only have 4 hours till it starts."

Syd pulls me down the hallway then drops me off at my room "I shall see you tonight! I gurantee Wilfred will not be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

With that she walks away and I go into my room, I then fall on my bed tired from all the shopping, somehow I fell asleep. My maid woke me up in a hurry and I couldn't figure out why.

I look at her confused "What's wrong?"

She getting my dress and says "My lady the ball starts in 30 mins, guest are already arriving."

I then say "SHIT!" as I hop out of bed. I change into a bra I can wear with the dress and a pair black lace boy shorts. There is now two maids, one is getting the hair stuff ready and the other one is about to do my makeup.

I sit down quickly; she does a nice cat eye and a bold red lip. I love it. Then the girl does my hair to one side in long curls. As she finishes "We only have five minutes. We need to get you in the dress and shoes before master Louis throws a fit."

I shake my head in understanding and they help me put it on then my heels. I realize as I am about to walk out of the room it says 7:07. Oh shit, I am late.

With that I quickly walk out of the room and into the ballroom, I grab a glass of white wine as I go. I walk in the room holding my head up high, I see all the princes except the one I really want to see Prince Wilfred. I walk over to the group and see that Syd is there. I smile "Hello your highnesses."

Roberto gives me a cheesy smile "Wow! You are quite the beauty! That dress looks amazing on you!"

I smile "Thank you Roberto, where is Prince Wilfred?"

As I say that I see Prince Wilfred walking down with a lady with brown hair and in a pretty purple dress. I just stare as he walks toward us, but I keep on my face. I can see Syd looking at me worried, but I can handle this. I didn't even hear what Prince Roberto said. Shit, I cuss too much to be royal.

I look away as I hear Prince Joshua say "Lady Jolenea would you like a dance?"

I give him a smile and say "Yes it would be an honor."

He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor, as a song plays. I keep with him as he starts talking "You should put a smile on your face that frown will not look good for my reputation."

I let out a little giggle "I'm sorry Joshy, I wouldn't want to hurt that."

I see him give me an evil look "Do not call me that! It's Joshua."

I keep the smile on my face as he twirls me, I say "Smile Joshy, I wouldn't want you to ruin my rep."

He doesn't say anything else for the whole dance, but at the end he bows then walks away. As he walks away, I decide it's time to face the music. I walk up to the Princes and Syd then the girl Wilfred walked down. I smile "Do you have more important stuff to do that just stand and talk?"

Roberto giggles but then Keith says with an evil look "Lady Jolenea, have you met Lady Catherine Prince Wilfred's Fiancé?"

I stand there shocked as the girl gives me a smile "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Jolenea. You're quite the talk of the town. I mean you are quite beautiful."

I don't look at Wilfred but I know he is staring at me. I look at Lady Catherine and give her a smile "It is a pleasure."

I see Edward give me a weird look from the corner of my eye and Sydney almost looks pissed off. I then say "Well if you'll excuse me."

With that I go to stand on the balcony outside to get some fresh air, a fiance ?! Why!? I'm so mad and confused when I hear an annoying voice beside me. "The truth hurts doesn't it, but don't worry I'm sure you can go back to your commoner life without a problem."

I look over to see Prince Keith and I say "Why don't you shut the hell up and stop bothering me! Do you really have to be so much of an asshole?!"

He takes a step closer to me "Take that back! You are unpleasant and should have never been given a title."

I look at him and take a step closer "Oh yeah! Because everybody wants your grumpy, egotistical ass as their king!"

He says "You should watch yourself before you get burned."

I take a step closer our faces inches from each other "You would know walking into my room like the huge pervert you are."

The next thing I know he has his hand on my check and he is kissing me. For a minute I am lost but I find comfort and passion in it. A few seconds later, I hear a voice clear, I remove myself from his person and I look over to see Prince Wilfred….

To be continued.


End file.
